


MMM

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, To Be Continued, some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detective Davis is looking for a murderer. Or a group of serial killers. He does not know and the confusion is getting to him but he will be damned if he doesnt find the person that has left three bodies in every street in the city.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write and this happened. im posting it only to not lose it later

“ _ Another murder in 234 polyfruit street, calling any patrol to come find the murderer.” _ Transmitted the police radio. The sheriff was getting tired of this pattern, hearing the radio, always the same murder, different person, going there, chasing and never finding anyone but the corpse. Detective Davis was also getting tired of thinking about who could be committing the murders. No clue got him closer to finding the criminal, they all seemed to be fading him away from it instead. This was the third one in the same street which meant the killer would move to another one in a couple of days. At least the options were getting tight, thought Davis. Maybe this time the surveillance cameras would do something useful and record whoever was giving the police the enormous headache they were developing since the fifth street in a row. 

No witnesses, no records, only the killer and the victim. Davis stood in front of the map on his wall, filled with photographs of the crime scenes, notes in yellow post-it’s and red marker lines connecting streets and theories that made no sense whatsoever. Yet. He was waiting for the next one to start the search once again. Three murders in one secluded street and moving on. It repeated again and again, this one being the eighth, and still nothing. The only way to know where it was going to begin was waiting for the next corpse. Another post-it had it down: Always stabbed thirteen times, with a silver knife and a single, clean cut on the throat. The forensic said the cut was between the stabs, the victim was probably dead by the time the killer reached thirteen. Davis couldn’t quite understand why they kept going all the way to thirteen until the sheriff suggested the idea of satanic rituals. Yet another post-it written in shaky handwriting “No satanic ritual known of matches the pattern”. 

It was so frustrating that not only Davis but his whole section was beginning to think maybe trying to find the culprit wasn’t worth it anymore. Nothing they could do got them closer to know who it was or even why they were doing this for starters. But the sheriff never gave up. No matter how tired he was, how much it infuriated him, work was work. And if his town was suffering because of some psychopath slash satanic worshipper slash whatever it was, he was going to get the job done and find the son of a bitch. 

But they never would. Because the killings stopped and the clues were dead ends. 


	2. chapter two

The little bell on the door tingled announcing the arrival of a new customer. Lisa looked up from the counter leaving the rest of her sandwich unfinished, not expecting anyone at these hours of the night, only waiting for her shift to end and let her head home. The person stood still for a moment in the entrance with their hands in the huge pockets of the purple hoodie they were wearing. With a sigh, mystery person made their way to the drinks aisle and grabbed a couple of water bottles, one in each hand and headed for the counter. 

When Lisa saw the face of the person her eyes lighted up, her bored and tired expression disappeared and one of her hands made its way into her long blonde hair to put a loose strand behind her ear all while giving the stranger a flirtatious smile. 

“Hey, what can I do for you?” she asked, leaning on the counter lo let her hair fall again and her boobs to be squeezed on the wood beneath her making them look bigger.

Stranger smiled too, bringing a hand to let the hoodie’s hat fall on their back. They put the bottles on the table for Lisa to take them. Not a single word, just a tongue licking their bottom lip and teeth dragging across later leaving the blonde girl staring intently. 

Lisa took the bottles to check them, then asked for the payment method. Stranger put out some paper money and slid it across the counter to Lisa, teeth never releasing their bottom lip, smile never leaving their features. The girl extended her hand to take it, a lustful thought running through her head. The single moment she looked away from the customer was to put away the money, apparently enough for the stranger to vanish from thin air. Lisa looked everywhere with a confused expression, trying to find the person. When she realised that Mysterious person was nowhere to be found she growled in annoyance and grabbed the unfinished sandwich shoving it into her mouth at once, angrily swallowing and licking the crumbs out of her fingers. 

Her phone ringed, startling her, to alert its owner of the hour and the ending shift. At least something good had come out of that failed encounter, she never noticed how fast time had passed and she could go home now. She cleaned the counter, put some things where they belonged and took her things to go out and close the store before leaving for the taxi parking lot.

Half way home already sitting in a car her stomach started to growl, a sharp pain covering every single spot on her abdomen. A gasp escaped her lips when the pain grew making her double over in the seat.

“Miss?” the driver looked back from the mirror, confused. “Are you alright?”

Lisa barely managed to take the words “Yeah, I’m fine” out before doubling over once again feeling the pain grow even more. 

“Are you sure? Miss?” the driver grew worried and turned to look at her. 

The blonde only nodded, not wanting to look weak in front of the taxi driver, she smiled. But then she gagged and two seconds later the floor was covered in blood, her mouth dark red and sweat rolling off her forehead. 

“Oh my god” Lisa stared at the bloody mess in shock, the driver cursed turning around in his seat and taking off for the hospital without hesitation.

He called to the nearest hospital which was a few minutes away, far enough for Lisa to vomit her guts out two more times and pass out with no turning back.


End file.
